Old enemies
by urameshiiii
Summary: There is an attack on demon world. The question is, who is behind it? Everyone but Kurama seems to be in the dark.
1. Past comes calling

"You know, Yusuke? You don't have to do this." Koenma allowed the former detective an option in his request. This was one mission Yusuke was not obligated to carry out, now exiled from his post as Spirit Detective. However, Yusuke had noted the desperation in Koenma's voice. Something he had been familiar with. He could tell that Koenma wouldn't have put his job and possibly life online by coming to Yusuke if there wasn't good reason.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I'm here, ain't I? So quit telling me what I already know, and tell me something useful." Koenma knew as well as Yusuke that he wouldn't have been there if he didn't want to be. Plus, he chose to find comfort in the fact, that really it would be Koenma's head on a platter and not his if it got out that he come to Yusuke about it.

"To the point as always, I see, Yusuke. Well then, I'll shall cut to the point too." Yusuke noticed immediately, the discomfort that graced Koenma's face as the heir of Spirit World looked off into the distance, out the window. "There was an attack on the ruler of Demon World. Enki."

"WHAT?! You're kiddi-" Before Yusuke could even finish his question, Koenma had already shot him a glance that spoke words, clearly, he hadn't finished and had Yusuke not interrupted him, he wouldn't have needed to even ask that question. He instantly shut up and sat back in his seat, seriousness now reigning his usual in-your-face exterior.

"As I was saying. Enki was attacked, however, he did indeed manage to fend them off. The problem that I am coming to you with is that we have no idea as to who the attacker was. Demon, to be sure. Though, by what information Enki was able to provide us with, we scoured our resources. Unable to find any solid information of the type of demon, let alone, who. "

"Right.. I gotcha. But the question I gotta ask is, who the hell would want to attack, Enki? I mean, hell, he was the most likable demon I ever met. It just doesn't make sense?" Yusuke posed a good question. He really couldn't believe that anyone couldn't get along with him on some sort of level. So why would anyone want to attack the guy? His brow strained in a frown as he stared in to his cup of black coffee. It was hard enough to understand but what rattled him the most that, though he hadn't known the guy long, since Raizen passed he felt like he was the closest thing he had left to the old bastard and attempt on Enki's life? Well, it angered Yusuke in many ways. This had no become one mission he definitely couldn't turn down.

"Yes, I too have wondered that myself, Yusuke. Ever since Enki won the tournament, demon world had settled in to a calm existence, due to his ruling. Even Mukuro and Yomi have abided by his rules with little resistance. They too seem as baffled as anyone as to how or why this happened. That, Yusuke, is where you come in."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, whatever my description of this is, it will be considered me having to kick some ass." Without a bit of hesitation, he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, almost impatiently. "I want to get the bastard-"before he could finish his statement he glanced over at the doorway, a familiar person catching his eye. "Well look what the fox dragged up."

The Fox shook his head, only briefly before waving a hand to them. "Good evening to you as well Yusuke. Koenma, I have found a few files with the debriefing of the one demon captured within the attack on Enki, but he is not as formidable of a fighter as the leader of the attack. He was merely a pawn, something that would be used as a vital distraction, as he served his purpose well." The young prince gave a soft nod to Kurama's words, before glancing back to Yusuke, who normally did not sit quietly but tried to receive the news as well. The Fox handed a briefcase to Koenma, before glancing back and sitting in the seat beside Yusuke, almost calculating the outcome of this case, should Yusuke go alone. The idea of having the former detective alone to his beings with an unfamiliar demon did not bode well with him, particularly because the Fox may have an idea of whom it could be.

He glanced over to Yusuke, if only briefly as the detective watched Koenma, eyes never leaving the briefcase. He wanted the damn mission, and if he could go now, the better. "Is that all the files I need?" he didn't bother to ask any other questions, but if Koenma were to say yes, then he would just read them quickly and leave to go put an end to the person tearing apart his second home, a place he finally belonged, if only for a short period of time. Koenma, however, simply ignored the question, opening the briefcase, only to give a long sigh. He did not seem as though he wanted to be in this position but perhaps it would be best.

"I do believe you are overreacting to the situation Yusuke, but yes, some of these files will assist you on the lookout for this demon. None have any sort of description of him, but only the affiliates to which he predominantly hangs around. His name is Corvus. He is a rather industrious demon and his battle strategies can be brutal as he was able to injure Enki in the process, but did not kill him.

Kurama felt his stomach churn, as the name stuck to his mind. _Corvus? He still breathes among the living, and still terrorizes those nearby. I thought for sure, after…we last spoke, he would never have returned, and that someone, hoping someone much like Raizen could have ended his life. He does not deserve to live. _The Fox snapped back from his thoughts upon hearing Yusuke's voice.

"Well I guess we better get to it. Come on Fox boy you're coming with me." Yusuke did not give Kurama enough time to object before grabbing his arm and pulling him up out of his seat and towards the door. "We'll use the communicator for Botan if we need someone. But don't send her to the Makai…she won't live very long." Yusuke's tone nearly mirrored his ancestral father's, the stern sound behind it. Kurama gave a long sigh as he felt his arm be released as they were outside the doors, now on their venture to the Makai.

"I do not understand why you would want me on this mission with you Yusuke. Surely Hiei would be a better option." The Fox tried reasoning with the detective because of his connection to the demon in question.

"Nah, I figured you would be a better option. Besides, Hiei is never around and you're right here. What's the matter Fox boy? A little scared of an "unknown" demon?" the Fox merely shook his head. How wrong Yusuke was to take Corvus so lightly.


	2. Quick Goodbyes

Kurama had suggested that they part ways, head home and grab what little belongings should they need during their stay in the Makai. Yusuke had little objection to that, after all, he did have to go and tell Keiko. He couldn't just up and leave again. This was going to be a hard one to explain for she hadn't been one for understanding just recently. Things had been started to take it's toll on Yusuke. Everything he did these days just didn't seem right to him. It was as though something was missing. A lot had changed during his days in the Makai, a lot that made him wonder whether the promise he had made to Keiko was the right one. And it was moments like these that really stirred the that thought him again,

"What do you mean you're leaving?! Yusuke, you can't leave! It isn't even your job anymore, so why are you going?" Keiko was furious yet also on the verge of a breakdown. It had hit her hard the last time Yusuke left, the thought of him possibly never returning, yet always holding on to that last shred of hope, tore the girl apart in many ways. She had willed herself to move, that she couldn't wait around yet foolishly she held on to the promise he had left her with. She just wasn't sure she could handle it again.

"Look, Keiko, I'm sorry. But it's just something I gotta go and do okay? The demon that was attacked, he's a friend, and I can't stay here, sit around and do nothing. It just isn't me." Another futile attempt at explaining as he gathered the last of his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I see." was all Keiko managed. And inside Yusuke felt guilty but for some reason he hated that feeling. It's all he ever seemed to feel these days and by Keiko nonetheless. As much as he wished she'd understand his change, he was beginning to realise she never would. The look in her eyes said it all, she looked as though she didn't even know the guy stood in front of her anymore. And, the truth is, she didn't. But she just wasn't willing to get to know him. He just didn't come back the same Yusuke that had left and Yusuke could tell, she resented him for that and will continue to too. So, he took it upon himself to say the last words. Maybe this break will help them to think and sort things out, all he knew, is this break was for the better and not the bad.

"I don't know how long I'll be. But I promise I'll try to figure this out as quick as possible. I really gotta go, the portal to the Maikai will be open soon and Kurama will be waiting." He stopped at the door, half-open, unable to bring himself to give Keiko one last look, "Just, take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?" With that he closed the door behind him and headed off towards Genkai's temple.

Kurama found it hard to concentrate, as he placed his bag on his shoulder. He no longer lived with his mother, therefore, never really a need to explain much but lately, his mind had been in too much of a jumble. He thought that this time off would do him justice, until Koenma pulled him back in. He wanted to attempt a normal life, perhaps find someone to settle down with, someone to call his own. He gave a soft sigh as he turned away from the window.

"Good evening Hiei, I was just on my way out." The Fox had not even bothered to turn, knowing exactly who was sitting within his window sill, as he continued to pack his bag. His hands danced across a small amount of fabric, something he had never thought to keep before recently.

"Hm. I know that much. What I want to know is why you keep putting yourself through all of this Kurama. It is not worth your time. You are waiting for a lost cause." Hiei didn't bother to give Kurama full details, for the Fox knew exactly what he was speaking of.

"You said that about my last relationship." The Fox chuckled a bit, before pulling his hair off his neck and turning back to face Hiei once again, before a frown falling before his lips. He tried to make light of the situation, but Hiei was clearly more serious about it.

"Do you see how well that lasted?"

"…I do not wish to talk about it." He turned away once again, grabbing his back and placing it on his shoulder.

"Because it was one of your more stupid decisions."

"I have to get ready to leave on a mission with Yusuke. Can we discuss my horrible decisions some other time?"

"Hn." With that Hiei simply left, knowing that he would be close to Kurama and Yusuke if they needed him, but he would not push it. He understood why Kurama was so on edge about it, but he wondered if he would manage the whole mission without saying anything. The Fox sighed, glanced back to the window, before closing it. Within minutes he was leaving his house, and had ventured off close to Genkai's Temple, unable to truly concentrate on anything the entire way.

_Why did you have to take this case Yusuke? Why put yourself at risk? If Corvus harms you… what is there for me to do? I have not seen him in many years, and who am I to assume he has not gained strength. Who am I to assume….that I am strong enough to defeat him? I do not want any harm to come to you, and I will give my last breath before that happens. _He stopped short, as he reached the temple, inhaling deeply before stepping inside. He hoped Yusuke would have made it before him.

Making it to Genkai's temple hadn't taken him as long as he had thought. He had opted on running, a way for the cool breeze to clear his head. Now wasn't the time to worry about things he couldn't fix. There were lives on the line and friends he cared about getting hurt, that's what mattered right now.

Upon making it to Genkai's temple, Koenma was already there waiting for him and Kurama, no surprise really. Koenma was probably trying to avoid going back to Spirit World so soon. Yusuke didn't blame him really. This was going to be tough to explain for sure. He also noticed that he had made it there before Kurama, so he took the liberty of challenging Genkai to a much need video game spat, though it was a challenge lost. Genkai always ended up whooping his ass.

It wasn't long before he heard a voice behind him that was familiar, "I see you beat me here, Yusuke." Kurama voiced, gracing the spirited Yusuke with a light chuckle, "Well then, I suppose we should get going, should we not?" asking Yusuke, but addressing Koenma all the same.

Yusuke didn't need to be asked twice, he'd been waiting patiently enough which was a feat in itself. Although, his time had been occupied, so that was no surprise. Grabbing his bag he dashed past Kurama and outside, "Laters you old hag! I'll beat you next time, count on it". This was one adventure and mission he was looking forward to. It had been too long, especially, working alongside his ex team mate, his friends, the fox. This was going to be one hell of a ride. But for some reason, he was too excited to care. Caught in the thrill of it all as though this is where he belonged and what he should be doing.

"Dimwit." was all that echoed the small temple and Kurama returned her snide remark with a polite smile, "Certainly. Nevertheless, I'll try and bring him back in one piece. Farewell, Genkai", with that Kurama exited the temple himself, following the windswept trail Yusuke had left behind him. Drawing level with the former detective, watching as Koenma opened the portal, the Fox posed one last question to his friend, "Yusuke, are you sure this is a wise idea? You do not have to take this missi-". Without thought Yusuke cut Kurama off, a cheeky grin placed on that face of his, "Man, shut up! We're going. Now, LET'S DO THIS!", those were the last words that echoed in the midst of the wind as Yusuke dove head first in to the portal. There really was no turning back now. Kurama inhaled and sighed before hesitantly following his friend through the portal.


End file.
